Rapid developments in cell biology, molecular biology, and genetics produced an increased demand for human tissues to study the relevance of laboratory discoveries to human disease. Despite this increasing need, the amount of tissue samples available for research continues to decline due, in part, to an improved ability to detect cancers of smaller size, a smaller amount of tissue needed for diagnosis, and stringent rules of acquisition of tissue. Early in the development of CINJ the members expressed a strong cross-programmatic interest in a central source for obtaining human tissues and other biological materials. CINJ organized the institution's first centralized mechanism to collect and distribute tissues to clinical and laboratory scientists. Since the formal start of the Tissue Retrieval Service, 6,000 samples have been collected on behalf of members of all seven CINJ research programs. The overall purpose of the Tissue Retrieval Service Shared Resource is to provide human tissue samples and biological materials to the membership of CINJ. The specific objectives of this shared resource are as follows: 1. To procure, prepare, and distribute normal, benign, and malignant human tissues in the requested quantities and state of preservation for use by CINJ investigators. 2. To provide clinical, pathological, and outcome information through a confidential database, so that findings from basic research can be correlated with clinical data while maintaining strict patient confidentiality. 3. To provide consultation to CINJ investigators in the design of clinical research protocols that require tissue procurement for scientific correlations. 4. To ensure proper Institutional Review Board approval for the use of human tissues for research purposes, and to ensure that standard safety guidelines are followed by personnel using these materials. 5. To facilitate completion of investigator-initiated clinical trials by collection of tissues and blood products according to specific protocols through coordination with the CINJ Clinical Research Office. The Tissue Retrieval Service is directed by Drs. David August and Karel Raska, Jr. The Tissue Retrieval Shared Resource was used by 22 CINJ members in 1998. These members participate in all seven CINJ programs and represent ten academic departments. CINJ members account for 93% of all usage of this shared resource.